1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing device, and more particularly to bearing device for a pedal assembly to provide smooth pivotal movement to the pedal assembly so that the stability of the pedal assembly will not be influenced during operation of the pedal assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pedal assembly is connected to a drum set to control operation of a drumstick such that when the pedal assembly is operated by the drummer, the drumstick is able to hit the drum surface. With reference to FIG. 5, the conventional pedal assembly is shown and includes a chain (51) connected to a distal end of a pedal (not numbered), a driving rod (52) connected to a free end of the chain (51), a positioning block (53) mounted on an end of the driving rod (52), a bearing (54) mounted outside the positioning block (53) and securely connected to the positioning block (53) and a recoil spring (55) one end of which is provided with a hook (551) received in a circular recess (541) which is defined in an outer periphery of the bearing (54) and the other end of which is securely connected to a base (not numbered) of the pedal assembly. When the pedal is operated by the drummer, the driving rod (52) is driven by the chain (51) to pivot. The pivotal movement of the driving rod (52) thus drives the positioning block (53) to pivot as well. Again, the bearing (54) being securely mounted on the positioning block (53) is also pivoted along with the positioning block (53). Due to the hook (551) being received in the circular recess (541) of the bearing (54), the pivotal movement of the bearing (54) drives the recoil spring (55) to move as a result of friction between the bearing (54) and the hook (551). It is noted that when the recoil spring (55) is moved, the stability of the pedal assembly reduces, which seriously affects the performance of the drummer. In order to increase the stability of the pedal assembly without affecting the normal performance of the drummer, new structure is introduced to the market, wherein the bearing is substantially received in the positioning block which is securely connected to a connecting block. The connecting block is later connected to the recoil spring. The structure does improve the stability of the pedal assembly. However, a closer look at the improved pedal assembly shows that the positioning block has a slit defined therein and a securing bolt laterally extending through the positioning block to secure opposite sides defining the slit so that the bearing is able to be securely received in the positioning block.
It is well known in the art that when the pedal assembly is in operation, the stress on the positioning block may break the positioning block and thus the pedal assembly suffers an irreversible damage once the positioning block breaks.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved pedal assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.